Naked Workout
by VeryUnknown
Summary: Jo has just been eliminated from TDROTI, and the thing she needs the best is her favourite activity; a naked working out. As she goes to the gym at dusk, her arch workout nemesis? competitor Brick sees her naked form, and things take off from there.


**Author's Note**

**I decided to make 3 one shots for 3 ROTI ships, and Brick and Jo is the one I want to write first. They have always had a weird, chemistry and their conversations could be seen an innuendo as well. Let's see where this goes.**

* * *

Jo was just eliminated the night before, and wanted to go to the gym after everyone fell asleep. She was irritated that she got the boot, but was also glad that for the next few weeks that she was stuck in the competition, she would actually have a gym. It is 2:00 A; the perfect time for her to work out in private; and...naked.

She put the gym pass against the censor, opening it, and thrilled by all the advanced running bikes, treadmills, weights, chin bars "Yes. Mama is gonna like this for sure.", she sighed as she locked the door.

She had nothing to worry about, because she knows that everyone else is asleep. Dawn and B needed her proper sleep, Staci has nothing else to do, Dakota and Sam were making out in their room, Mike has been locked in his room since she came a few hours ago, Anne Maria needed her beauty sleep, and Brick was probably writing letters to his mother.

This was perfect for her, so she can engage in her sensual, thrilling, and tough workout ritual, so she took off the robe she was wearing. The breeze hit her high B cups, toned body, and made her vagina tingle."Ooh, I love how the wind gets me off. Now it is time to do my stretching,"

Brick was making his way to the gym holding his duffel-bag, as he likes to work out when it is the dark and when he is alone. He is used to being up early from the military training he would receive at the school he went to. He held the pass against the censor as he muttered. "Sir would be so proud of my workout schedu...woah."

He saw the sight of a naked Jo stretching her arms down to her feet, with her ass curving in his direction, and her tight and muscular vagina facing his way. His mouth was open from the heavenly sight, and he could quickly feel his endowment grow. "Woah mama."

Jo was shocked when she heard a voice; no..._his_ voice, causing her to grab her robe and wrap herself before turning to him. "What are you doing here Mama`s boy?"

He tried to make this situation less awkward, which did not help when she realized he was shirtless. "Uh, working out just like you. Jo, why are you staring at me like that?".

She traced off when she saw his bulging and defined arms, tracing to his peach-skinned pecs, and his toned six pack abs that she wished she could wash her clothes on. She had never seen his upper body before, as he was only covered by that sexy undershirt in the water challenge. His fingers were in her face. "Hello? Earth to Jo? Can you help me with my punches?"

She got out of her trance (which she would never admit that she was in). "Oh yeah, sure. You got punching pads?" She continued to watch him as he walked to place his duffel-bag on a bench, and to get his pads; watching his back muscles flex. Jo has always been a horny girl, and always brought her vibrator wherever she went, so she can get off at any time, and lets just say; she needs to fucking get off.

He knew she was watching him, and it actually turned him on being watched like a piece of meat. He got the pads out for her "Here you go. You cannot be a punching partner wearing that robe.", causing him to put down the punching pads to take it off, but she of course loved a good fight.

"NO Captain Weiner. The robe STAYS ON." Trying to sound forceful, but her voice gave away a certain enjoyment of him wanting her to be naked. He pulled her robe apart, for her to only pull his arms away, with him eventually puling them close to one another to the point that they could feel one another`s breaths.

They slowly looked into one another`s eyes, and their walls melted away at that moment. They shared the lustful, needing gaze, causing him to wrap his arm around her, making her feel his oozing bulge. She suddenly started feeling him kiss her neck, only causing her to panic, since she has never gotten intimate with another person. "Ugh...Br...Brick for Brains. What are you...GET OFF."

She used all of her strength to push him off her, and she reached for her robe, for him to only pull her back into him, with their lips clutching. Both of their stomachs felt like butterflies and fireflies were flying all throughout them, causing them to tingle. They engaged in a peck, which he broke. "I...I am sorry mam... I should not have done that."

"Oh for the love of God, stop teasing me. I can't handle it anymore." She gave in, clutching her arms around his neck as she kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her (which she loved being in between 2 big biceps), and she kissed him with all the passion she had. She needed more, and it is clear that he needed more as well, and their kiss was not dirty enough.

"COME ON Brick. Be a man. I thought you were a worthy adversary. Ready to compete for control. GIVE IT TO ME. Or are you too sissy for that. Yeah, that is what I am gonna call you from now on; sissy boy." knowing that her teasing will anger him; playing right into her hands. "While I thought you were a bitch, I never saw you as a sissy. You make Dawn seem manly."

His face was filled with anger, and angry hormones for most people were not a good thing. "I'll give you manly." He darkly hissed as he lifted her to wrap her legs around him, and running themselves to the wall, her back slamming against it. He started giving her hickeys in her neck, and she screamed as he bit her neck. "AUGH. That is what I need. MORE. JUST like that."

He could not get enough of her. While she was infuriating, rude, arrogant, and unlady like, she was fiery, strong, and determined. Her body was extremely toned, with her tight abs, defined legs and arms. A tall chin-up was above them, which gave him a brilliant idea. He threw her up so she could catch the chin-up to hold as her legs were wrapped around his face, and started to perform oral sex on her womanhood.

She trembled from the exquisite feeling "Oh my god. Yessss. FUCK. MMmmmmmpppphh.", as he held a good grip on her legs. She was holding on that chin-up bar for dear life, and she could feel her breasts and nipples getting extremely hard.

He licked her outer lips for a bit before he teasingly licked the crease of her vagina; a bit of his tongue penetrating her. He was supposed and turned on by how tight her vagina was. "I can see you do kegel exercises. I am definitely seeing results."

She needed less talking, and more eating "Soldier; SHUT UP and follow your commander's orders. Tame that pussy.", causing him to munch on her vagina again, making her shiver. "Oooohhhh that is how you do it baby." She realized that she was slowly losing her grip, so she pulled herself a bit higher on the chin-up bar.

He moved his focus to her clitoris, as he started sucking and licking the budding numb "MmmmmHhhhpppPphhhhh"; caressing her ass as he held and played with her bump. He could feel her trembling under his movements, which was such a turn on to see the strong, anti-feminine jockette scream and shiver; embracing her female sexuality.

Jo's legs were extremely weak, and her eyes widened when she felt 2 fingers enter her as he continued to lick her clitoris "OH MY GOSH BRICK. You are such a bastard. MMMMM.", as she felt his quick finger movements through her vaginal walls.

It was so overwhelming, but something in her had to prove that she was strong, and not easily defeated, Something in both of them had to see it as some sort of competition. "Is Brick such a sissy now Joanna?" He darkly chuckled (which was so unusual to him, but she brings some of his darkness out), causing her to clench her legs around his neck to choke him.

"DON'T you EVER call me that...sissy boy." Which only caused him to finger her with more speed and vigor, as he lifted her up a bit higher, so he cal lick her anus "Ooh Brick. I never knew you were so naughty."

He loved watching her so helpless as the "sissy" guy made her scream like she was about to be murdered. His tongue slipped into her tight and clean anus, as he continued to finger her vagina. He felt a bump deep into her womanhood, that made her shiver more than she has yet. "Oh COME ON. FINISH the FUCKING JOB Brick. If you stop SO HELP ME I WILL...AAUUGGHHH."

He thrusted his tongue in and out of her ass as he rubbed chef g-spot vigorously until she reached her peak, but right as she was screaming. "I AM GONNA CUM SOLDIER. I AM GONNA." He took his tongue and fingers out of her, causing her to simmer down her release, which got her more pissed.

She let go of the chin-up bar, causing her to fall and end up on her knees "Ugh, you could not let me climax Unibrow? SUCH a fucker."

He walked in front of her, with a huge imprint in his pants, facing her eyes. "Because, I thought it would be best if we climaxed together; at the very end. And plus, I need to have my lovestick tended to as well."

She reached his pants, and started unbuckling and unzipping it "Hmmm. A "lovestick"? I never thought that you are a cocky type", taking off his pants, seeing the imprint of a big penis. She took off the underwear, with his manhood sprung out in front of her. She grabbed it to stroke it, and smiled as she started to stroke it.

"Mmmmhhhhh" He moaned as her hand worked his shaft.

"Oh man, you are pretty big Brick. So thick...so long...such...girth. I am liking your lovestick." licking her lips. She grabbed his testicles and started swirling and caressing it.

"Woah. Don't stop Jo... Please don't." He moaned out, which only caused her to grab and stroke tighter. He could feel the tingles all over his legs, and started to thrust with her. She really knows how to please a man, so he closed his eyes for a few minutes as she did her work. He gasped for air when she stuck his head in her mouth, and as she grazed her teeth against it.

Man does he have the body of a god. Not only does he have mad abs and muscles, but she never expected his dick to be as impressive as it was. She clenched her vagina as she got more and more turned on. She was trying to fit in more and more as she went down on him; tightening around him. Something in her was released; a fiery, sexy, sensual side, and she finally decided to embrace it.

She started sucking up and down his shaft in vigorous, hungry movement. His toes were curling, and he was starting to sweat from the growing ecstasy. "Oh suck it down Jo. Give it to me. That feels so damn good baby."

She started deep throating him, choking on his cock. Her nose touched his pubic hair, as she gagged with his cock at the back of her throat, which she loved. She was getting extremely wet from sucking his man meat. She grabbed his ass to help her wrap around and thrust over his shaft. They were both sweating from their intense oral session, with him moaning and breathing softly. "Oh man. Mmmmmhhhhhhmmmmmm babbyyyy."

He grabbed her throat an started thrusting in her mouth, as she wrapped tighter around him. She was moaning as she let him have his way with her mouth. This went in for a few more moments before she popped him out of her mouth. "Sit down. I am ready to take you."

He quickly plopped down to the floor, stroking himself in anticipation, and from the sight of this fit, sexy amazon in front of him. "Come on Jo. Have your way with me."

She chuckled. "Don't worry about that Jockstrap. I will definitely have _my way_ with you." She walked to him on her knees, and slowly squatted his thick, filling cock in her womanhood "Ooohh. You feel so good. Mama is gonna like this.", moaning.

They started fiercely kissing one another as she had her way with him in the Yab Yum position. Their tongues fought for dominance, and to taste all of the crevices in the other's mouth as she went to sit up and down on his firm, hard cock. "Ugh. You are so tight baby. Feels better than I...EVER imagined." he moaned in her mouth from her tightened vagina wrapped around him as she penetrated on him.

He felt extra tingles grow as she started to caress his back muscles; clenching on them a bit too hard, "Oh FUCK. UNGH, you feel so good. I could ride this shaft ALL DAY. Way better than a dildo. Aahhhh." as she started squatting and clenching him harder. He tried to not just give into his pleasure and release all over her, so he grabbed her ass to hold into something.

She but his lip fiercely as she worked his cock. "Have I ever told you how... sexy I found you to be? You had the right physique, and...very strong ways...Oh fuck, that was the spot. I should have been fucking you instead of fighting you " Whimpering right before she went to make out with him again. Their fiery lip action only added to the sensuality of their sex.

He was growing more control over the situation, as he needed more. His dominance in their making out overpowered hers, and him holding her waist caused him to start overpowering her thrusts with his own. Slamming her entire body around his stallion of a cock caused many ripples to run through her body "OHHHHH YEEESSSSS BRICK. Give it to me just like that. AHH.", leaving trails of scratches from his back to his triceps and biceps.

"OH GOD did I need this cunt. Mmmmmphh Jo. Wrap around me just like that. Am I a sissy boy now?". _"Oh hell no"_ she thought in her mind, as he was giving her body a bigger satisfaction working out could ever do, but of course she had to be the taunting tease she is. "Ugh, you are mediocre at BEst. You have to give it to me GOOOODDD." yelling the last part as he laid his back down to the floor; wrapping his biceps around her, and started pounding in her.

"OHHH SSHIITT." The jockette screamed from the sudden change of positions, as he took her from the bottom. She felt so safe and turned on from his biceps a wrapping around her, and their abs rubbing on one another as they fucked.

He gave her an aggressive, sexy look as he pounded her vaginal walls apart. "OHHH YEAHHH. Tell me you are not satisfied Madame. I DAREEEEE YYYOOOOUUUU to tell me that. I. Dare. You." The military teen demanded between the powerful thrusts, as he continued to furiously penetrate her tight and wet vagina.

"Yes." She moaned, which was not satisfying enough for him. "Louder." He chanted in her ear seductively, as he slowed the trusting, for slow and rough thrusts, causing her to bite his shoulder; muffling. "YESSSS. You are EXCELLENT. You can DEFINITELY squat thrust me anytime. Now fuck me like the bitch I am. Any position you want. I NEED you. Love me. PLEASE I NEED it."

He smiled like a little boy; knowing she opened herself fully to him. He lifted her up, and pressed her to the wall; her legs still wrapped around his back, and her still bring his shoulder. They stayed still for a few moments before he slammed into her, causing both of them to gasp for air, from the new tightness and pleasure spots it hit. "MMMPPPHH STALLION DICK. JUST LIKE THAT."

"OHH DEFINITELY." He chanted, as he slammed her tight vagina with forceful thrusts. It got so uncontrollable to the point that she needed to choke him to hold into something more powerful, and to make thing a little more rough. His hormones shot up through the roof from that action, as he had to cackle for air. "AAACCKK JOO."

He shifted her, so he had a better hold on her ass, and squatted down, getting ready to thrust. "MMMMPPH BRICK. I KNOW YOU LIKE IT ROUGH. SO HOT. NAUGHTY." They were both covered in sweat from their fast and rough sex, and when she wrapped her thigh around him to wrapped her vagina tighter, it sent him over the edge.

They were both clouded from their pleasure and peaks building a horizon in the deepest parts of their bodies. The scratches he laid in her ass and lower back, and the marks she left on him would give a sense of pain, but a darker pleasure as well. He knew that he was gonna blow soon, and from her tightening more and more around him was not helping matters at all. "GOSH WOMAN. You have me right where you WANT me. PEEEERRRRFECT."

She was drooling at this point, and her entire body was going light over the intense sex, and her nerves were shivering all over, as she could tell she is about to release. His body was doing the same thing, and his shaft was definitely shaking in her "GOOOSH, I NEED TO CUM". "ME TOO, BUT DON'T DO IT IN ME."

They were soon on the floor, as they rearranged themselves in the 69 position to stroke one another to an earth shattering orgasm. She released all over his fingers and face, as he stroked himself and released his seed all over her face. They climaxed together. "AHHH. OOOOHHHHHH."

They laid there, catching their breaths. Neither could bring themselves to say anything, as they were too caught up in their own thoughts. She had never felt so satisfied in her life; never felt so glad to let a man have control (though it was only for a bit), and never felt so glad to have me this hunk of a military mama's boy has the honor of being her first (and potentially her best) lover.

He had never felt so glad to be a bit aggressive; with anything in his life; never felt so glad for this brutish, rude, strong, sexy amazon push tease and taunt him for the past 2 months of filming Revenge of the Island. He heaved out "Th...that was a great workout. Do you think anyone heard us?".

She fixed her hair as she responded. "Who gives a fuck. We are the ony ones that are probably getting laid around here. Mike is a fucking snowflake, Anne has too much high standards, Sam can't satisfy Dakota's 5 foot monster pussy, and Dawn, Staci and B speak for themselves. We DEFINITELY need to turn our workout sessions and fights into THIS. Who knew you would be of use." with him nodding their head. This is the beginning of their fierce and complicated relationship. Fighting, competing, and loving. These last 2 weeks of being stuck in Playa de Losers will be a lot more fun.


End file.
